


The Sun and the Rain

by kuuhu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, kakashi is best daddy, minato's still alive, so is kushina and itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuhu/pseuds/kuuhu
Summary: Naruto's always smiling - Sasuke would rather die then flash a grin. Naruto can talk to anyone and is extremely self-assured - Sasuke has a hard time figuring out the right words to say and suffers from self-doubt. How could it be that fate pulled their two threads of paths together and made them intertwine? How could someone as loved as Naruto break down all the walls someone as hated as Sasuke built up?





	The Sun and the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how much of this I'm going to write because I already have another idea for a completely different story, but we'll see!! Anyway, Naruto isn't even in the first chapter at all,, so this is just mainly getting used to the setting and au etc,,,

The problem with his story was that he was just a character in it

 

He fell asleep one night during summer hoping that the world would be different when we woke. In that said morning, when he opened his eyes, the world was the same. After flinging off the sheets, he just lay there as the heat poured like a waterfall in through the open window. He reached a pale hand to the dial on the radio. “Missing” was playing. “Missing” by a group called Everything but the Girl, he almost snorted. Not his favourite group, nor his favourite song, nor his favourite topic. “Now you've disappeared somewhere..”  
He was sixteen.  
He was bored.  
He was alone.  
As far as Sasuke was concerned, the stupid sun could have melted right off the blue sky. Then the sky would be alone. He glared at the ceiling above him, extremely tempted to turn off the radio due to the infuriating DJ. He was almost certain everyone already knew that “it’s summer!” and therefore, of course it’d be “hot out there!”. And then he put on that song by Electronic Lighthouse. Sasuke wasn’t prepared to say that he didn’t really mind it, and he especially wasn’t about to say that he actually.. liked it. Well, it was ruined now either way, he thought, as the DJ kept talking over it. Who even hired him? Who would hire him? He could feel his soul rotting away right to core every single time he heard him speak a single word.   
“I don’t want to lose you..”   
The raven-haired man rolled his slowly as the DJ attempted to explain why that was a good song to play while everyone was waking up without talking too much over the song that seemed to be playing just as background music. He assumed that the DJ wanted everyone to imagine themselves and their own problems being washed away as the lyrics sank in. But nobody fell for that. The probability that everyone listening to the bloody radio station could relate to the damned song was unreadably low. He pitied his brain because it seemed as though it had melted in the heat.   
“It’s been too long we’ve been living under a raincloud..”  
And there he had it. The end of the song. Sasuke was just about sit up and turn the annoying thing off, when the DJ started to talk about something other than what he thought about songs. He stopped and his hand rested on the cool metal.   
“It’s the 15th of June! Officially summer! Well, at least it’s not raining like yesterday. Why don’t we play a song to celebrate! The next song is ‘Maybe Tomorrow’ by Stereophonics!”  
“Maybe Tomorrow,” Sasuke repeated in a hushed mumble. He could cope with that. He felt his bare feet tape on the wooden floorboards. As he listened, his eyes drifted over to the open window. Two girls ran down the street, giggling and pushing each other as they went. He rolled his eyes for the second time that morning. They both looked like idiots, he thought, sneering.   
Before he’d realised it, the song was fading out and Sasuke bit his lip in some form of disappointment. Running a hand through his hair, he tapped the radio off and stood up.

He walked into the living room and his fell upon his adoptive father. Reading. He walked around him and got a glass of water. From the other room, Sasuke could feel him smiling at him.  
“Are you going to say good morning?”  
“I’m thinking about it,” he replied, downing the glass in one.  
“Well,” he heard Kakashi stand up and walk behind him. Sasuke didn’t take his eyes off the window. “At least you dragged yourself out of bed this morning.”  
“I had to think about it for a long time.”  
“Hm,” he heard him muse, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m good at.. sleeping.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Very.”  
The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and Sasuke felt goose bumps rising on his arms. He broke away from Kakashi’s hand and turned to face him.  
“I wasn’t sleeping anyway..” he admitted.  
Kakashi nodded.  
“I was listening to Maybe Tomorrow.”  
“Spiritual.”  
“What?”  
“The song,” the older man placed his book firmly shut on the counter and rested his hands in his pockets. “It has meanings.”  
“I suppose..” his toes looked unnaturally pale against the beige floorboards. “Don’t all songs?”  
“Depends on who’s listening to them,” he leant on the side, not once taking his eyes off “his son”.  
“I want to be someone who can listen to them with meaning.”  
“Don’t we all? ..and I’m sure you can.”  
“But you have to become a person first.”  
Kakashi gave him a funny look.  
“I’m sixteen.”  
“I’m well aware of your age, Sasuke.”  
“Sixteen year-olds don’t count as people.”   
Sasuke swore Kakashi almost smirked at that, but he could never be too sure. However, he was a secondary school teacher meaning he had to agree somewhat. His supposed father picked up the book he placed on the counter in one swift movement. He nodded at the raven-haired boy as he turned to leave the room and resumed he oh-so-casual position on the sofa. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke attempted to continue on the unnerving path of small talk. As much as he wanted to jump out of the nearest window whenever somebody mentioned any social activity of any kind, he felt obligated to at least try with what he could class as family. He sighed.  
“So..” he began, walking into the living to sit opposite Kakashi. “What are you—“  
“I suppose I should ask you that question, if that’s what you’re getting at.”  
That was it. A stupid, cynical, snarky remark was not what he needed right now. An intense surge of anger flooded through him making him involuntarily bolt up. “I’m going to fucking join a gang.”  
“That’s not funny.” He didn’t even look up from his book – the fucking cheek of it.  
“Isn’t that what everyone’s doing now: joining gangs?” he sneered.  
“Not funny.” Sasuke huffed and sat back down folding his arms. He felt the urge to just leave the house. Just because. ..just because sitting with a man whom he wasn’t even a relation to was pissing him off. It wasn’t anything except the feeling that he should just leave, for a while, for an eternity, he hadn’t really decided. He was sick of the bullshit he heard daily from his father, the stupid “be more social”, “be more passionate”. Fuck that shit. Of course he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life yet.. he only knew one thing: he had to leave.  
In the end he decided to go the swimming pool. It was a small idea, but at least it was his and no rules were there to stop it. As he was walking to the door, Kakashi swapped the old towel he had slung over his shoulder and put, in its place, a better one. There were many Kakashi picked up on and many things he didn’t .. however, the t-shirt Sasuke had quickly flung on was not one of them.   
“Didn’t you wear that yesterday?” the disapproving look Sasuke knew all too well suddenly hit him again. He rolled his eyes.  
“So? It’s—“  
“I know who it is.”  
“You gave it to me.” He looked at him pointedly.  
“As I recall, you didn’t seem too thrilled when you opened the gift.”  
“I was hoping for something else,” he said, reluctantly.  
“Something else?”  
“I don’t know,” he turned then, refusing to make any more eye contact. “I guess I don’t understand you..” he mumbled.  
“I’m not that complicated.”  
“You hardly speak.”  
“Same goes for you.”  
Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder, then regretted it. Kakashi just stood there, as cold as ever, holding his book. After a few seconds of him deciding whether or not to just leave at that moment, the older man put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t drown.”  
“If I do.. don’t give my cat away.” He figured, a long time ago, that their shared jokes weren’t particularly humorous but they both laughed at them all the same. ..in their heads. Kakashi did get his sense of humour though, and Sasuke got his in a strange way. One thing he didn’t get though, was why Kakashi adopted him. He was a weird child with jet-black hair and ivory skin. His eyes were almost reddish-brown and he was always alone in the orphanage. Kakashi, as well though, didn’t play the most fitting role. He was distant and cruel – only kind if you squinted. One time, he remembered, when he was five and he wanted to play with him and he was so far away. So Sasuke began to cry and he asked him  
“Why did you adopt me?”  
And he looked him straight in the eyes and spoke calmly, “Because you were beautiful.”  
Where did all that beauty go?

When he walked into the heat of the day, even the lizards knew better than to be crawling around. Even the birds were lying low. The tarred patches on the cracked pavements were melting; the blue of the sky was pale and it occurred to him that maybe everybody had fled the village to survive the heat. Or, the more preferable option for his thoughts to travel to, everyone had died and he was the last boy left on Earth. But just as that thought ran through his mind, a pack of guys passed him on their bikes making him wish he was the last boy on Earth. They were laughing, which made Sasuke feel sick, and looked as if they were having a good time. One of them slowed down, trying to cycle closer to him.  
“Hey, Uchiha! Hanging out with all your friends?”  
He gave them a stretched smile in response; this wasn’t the first time, but they were obviously too stupid to realise when the right time was to stop. Instead of glaring straight after though, Sasuke waved. ..then flipped them the bird.  
Sasuke watched, still stone faced, as one of the guys stopped, turned around and started circling him on his bike. “You want to do that again?!”  
So he did.  
The rubber of the wheels screeched in pain against the gravel as it stopped. The man, or as Sasuke preferred, boy, stood himself up on it and attempted to stare him down. It wasn’t working though, he mused, Sasuke knew who he was. His father figure, Guy, had an on-going rivalry with Kakashi and had gone too far. Sasuke had punched him. Enemies for life. But he wasn’t sorry; he had been known to have a bad temper, even he’d admit it himself.   
So Lee put on his mean voice. As if it scared him. “Don’t mess with me Uchiha.”  
He gave him the bird again, but this time pointing it at his head like it was a gun. Lee just took off on his bike. There were very few things that scared Sasuke, so wasting fears on guys like him wasn’t what he was going to do.   
Sasuke began thinking again as he continued to walk the way he was heading. Most guys didn’t screw with him – not even guys who ran around in packs like Lee. He watched them pass him again, shouting stuff. They were all a couple of years younger than him anyway, and messing with him was probably just a game to pass time. Their brash voices began to fade and he suddenly began to feel much more alone than he had wanted.  
Feeling alone when he was or just had been surrounded by people had become an art to him and he hated it. He wasn’t pathetic enough to go and weep to someone about it, but bit off great chunks of his mind daily.   
There was something too, always there in the back of his mind. He wasn’t even allowed to mention his name – who the hell likes to talk about older brothers who are in prison? Not Kakashi, Sasuke knew that for certain. Not the orphanage either. Maybe silence, Sasuke thought, could kill a man. Being ignored could make someone pretty lonely at least.  
At the orphanage, they had told him to “go easy on Kakashi – he’s been through a lot.” What ‘’a lot’’ was, they hadn’t specified to him at that point, but Sasuke made sure that he did know.. one way or another.   
Kakashi had, one day when he’d first adopted Sasuke, asked Tsunade to take care of him while he went out. He listened as she spoke to Yamato on the phone about his new father.  
“I don’t think the war will ever be over for him.” 

It was true. He’d often pondered, when he was younger, why he couldn’t ever speak about the war or why some days he was more talkative than others, but there was a simple answer to why. Because he couldn’t and he never would be able to.

So he was the son of a man who had the war inside him. He technically had all sorts of tragedies festering inside of him which were all reasons to separate him from everyone else – to make him alone. Being sixteen didn’t help.. sometimes he mused on the thought that that was the worst of them all.


End file.
